


Whizzer on Marvin

by carolina56539



Series: Falsettos Poetry [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina56539/pseuds/carolina56539
Summary: I like Falsettos and I like writing mediocre poetry! What could go wrong?





	Whizzer on Marvin

I wake up from a cold dreamless sleep  
I hate it  
At least sleep lets me be dead for a couple of hours  
I thought I saw the light today  
It was beautiful  
But not as beautiful as him  
He doesn’t leave my side while I’m in the godforsaken place  
I think I love him for that  
Maybe I have always loved him  
But he is wasting away here too  
I can’t let him kill himself over me  
I love him  
So damn much  
Goodbye, Marvin.


End file.
